Why Does it Have to Be?
by K.Holtzman
Summary: Snape likes to define things, put a label on it, shove it a box, file it away- organize. He favors the high upstanding of his reputation and does not like bringing it down. Lupin is a free spirit. Doesn't have to organize- knows to enjoy life now because in a split second it can all be snatched away. Reputation never prevails over happiness.


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all rights belong to J. K. Rowling. I receive no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. The song belongs to Restless Heart and people- I don't own that either. * marks the lines borrowed from the song.**

_**A/N: The Harry Potter fandom seems to have captured my attention recently and overrun my imagination. I am never one to deny my crazy ideas fruition- so I will write whatever comes to mind.**_

**Warnings: **_Implied slash- m/m. Remus/Serverus. Adult themes, kissing. Physical contact! Oh my :P Non-explicit._

**Song:**_ Why Does It Have To Be (Wrong or Right) _-Restless Heart

_Notes: Written for a member of Evil Cosmic Triplets- you asked and here, you shall receive. Hope it lives up to expectations. If not- try again I will. OHHH I just went Yoda- two points._

"And here I thought you swung the other way." Serverus murmured quietly, black eyes studying his companion thoroughly.

"I wouldn't have spent so much time with Sirius if I did."

"Are you saying Black is-"

"Oh no, no, but you have to admit- the man's got beautiful locks."

"I'm not inclined to accept such a fact."

"You really hate Sirius don't you? I mean _really_ hate him."

"Hate? No. I _hate_ how Potter stole Lily from me. I _hate _the constant abuse I was put through in school, I _hate _theemotional consequences of being a double agent- the paranoia. But I do _not _hate you, James, _or_ Sirius. It's not their fault they're stupid."

Lupin gave a wry smile, a soft chuckle passing his lips. "Seems we're at an impasses then."

"I'm not gonna do it."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Obviously you can, we went far but there was no one forcing either of us. And you can't tell me it isn't a tantalizing long term proposition."

"It's not right."

"Says who?"

"Lupin don't give me that, you know-"

"No. _You_ know." Lupin sat down, finally stopping his pacing of the room. Why does is have to be wrong or right?"*

"You know why."

"No Serverus, I don't." Snape felt a chill up his spine at the use of his first name. Few people dared call him that. "Why does it have to be one way or other?"*

"Lupin I-"

"No, listen. Why do we have to define this as something? Why do you want to put a label on it? Why are you worried about others putting a label on it?" Lupin was getting increasingly close to Snape and the potions master couldn't deny the fact it was wanted warmth, a needed one. "Neither of us planned this- knew it would happen. I may be bent but I can say I never planned on shagging you. Or really anyone from Hogwarts. But it happened. And it was good. Damn good. Do you really think something like that could be summed up in _words._"

"This isn't something I'm used to Lupin. I'm not even sure why I let you in my house!"

"I believe alcohol was involved- firewhiskey to be exact." A small smile spread across Lupin's face as the memory filled his head- or at least the parts he _did_ remember.

"Ha-ha. This is serious Lupin."

"You're right it is. But that doesn't mean we have to treat it like it's a disease." Lupin took Snape's hands in his, entwining their fingers. He looked Snape in the eyes and tilted his head in a very doggish manner that Snape had to admit- was kind of cute.

"You do know the kind of blowback we could get from this right?"

"I'm sure there's tons. But why does anyone have to know. It's not like we'll be walking down the street flaunting it like some lovesick puppies. Not to mention- there's one thing you're forgetting Serverus."

"What is that?"

"I. Don't. Care. And neither should you."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Wouldn't have stayed in this dreadful place if I wasn't." Lupin quipped, eyes scanning his surroundings again. It was truly a dreadful place, dreary, dreary, dreary; all black and ratty, no color or sunlight. It was depressing.

"Are you insulting my home?"

"No Serverus, I'm insulting your house. You don't have a home...yet."

"I haven't agrees to anything yet Lupin."

"Oh I think you have." And Lupin, just to prove his point, crushed his lips to Snape's, pressing against the man so hard they both fell back against the sofa. Remus' hands pulled at Serverus' robes and he audibly cursed the man for being such a stickler for professionalism and wearing the troublesome amount of fabric every day. "What do you say? Lupin smirked as Snape shivered under his touch, as his hands drifted under his shirt.

Snape rolled his eyes and pulled Lupin closer, kissing with as much force as he could muster. There was no way he was going to let Lupin dominate the playing field. There was something about the werewolf that made a long term relationship quite a pleasant idea; maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

_**The end...maybe. I dunno. Not my best I think; however, I declare there WILL be future Snupin! I just got to work out kinks- figure out the dynamics of the relationship, how I want to portray them and whatnot. Remius just comes more easily than Snupin. But I will fix that.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
